What's mine is yours
by Twilightmormon
Summary: The last storyline in REUNITED! Sasuke left again only this time Sakura gained more than either of them expected. Now it's up to the last loyal Uchiha to bring the last member of team seven back while facing dangers, unexpected help might be needed.
1. A new beginning

A/N

This is the finale of the 'Reunited' storyline. If you have not read the two stories before this one, please GO read, do that your not confused.

p.s

I've already wrote most of the chapters for this story it won't take long to complete.

What's mine...is yours

Ch.1

_I see your dark blue eyes staring at me, as your lips brush against mine__, y__ours hands on my face and your hair tickling my forehead._

The rest seems like a dream. The akasuki don't exist, you never left and you're here next to me. I'm not alone anymore and I can hear your heart beat against my ear. Just as I see your face in my mind, the gentle crying echoed through my lone apartment.

"Three hours on the dot. He's like clock work."

Sakura peeled herself from her bed and warm sheets and walked into the adjourning room, walking up to the small blue crib.

"Sanosake, why must you always wake mommy up so early in the morning baby."

Sakura picked up the whining infant; just looking at him could bring tears to her eyes. His dark hair and eyes staring up at her. He didn't have any traits of his mother, except the temper and the light aqua ring around his eyes. Sakura cradled her month old son against her chest humming a soft lullaby in his ear. Sanosake died down into soft sniffles. Sitting down in

the rocker Naruto had made for her. It took a whole hour to get the infant to go back to sleep. Unfornately it would only another hour later before

Sakura had to get up to go and work in the hospital.

Walking into the hospital with the small jumble of wiggling baby in the stroller in front of her. Sakura was slightly surprised to see her medical sensei walking towards her.

"Tusnade-sensei, good morning."

Tusnade waved and smiled.

"Morning Sakura."

She bent down and shook the baby's little hand.

"Good morning Sanosake."

Sanosake cheered and gribble at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Sakura I was hoping to catch you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you."

Sakura was surprised, then gave an uneasy look down at

her son.

"A mission?"

She said nervously. Tusnade gave a gentle smile.

"I know you don't want to leave your son, but we need

a experience mednin on the case."

Sakura agreed, after all she is still a ninja and it is her job to complete missions, but now she had another job too. Being a mother. Sakura hustled down the street, her son blowing bubbles with his mouth. She nearly stumbled into the Huuyga compound. Of all the days to be running late, I bet Kakashi-sensei will get there before me at this rate.

Sakura rushed up and beat twice on the door, Hinata open it immediately.

"Oh, Sakura. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry Hinata. I lost track of time."

Sakura handed her son over to Hinata's extended arms; Hinata instantly cradled the infant in the motherly kinda way. Naruto and Hinata have been dating for years now and Sakura could already tell Hinata would be

an amazing mom. A better mom then I could ever be.

"Alright, I packed all his stuff in here."

Sakura pushed the baby bag into the other arm.

"I prepared special milk for him so just feed him that formula whenever he is hungry I made plenty. He loves waking up in the morning around three so if I were you I would set an alarm. Also if Sanosake won't settle down for anything then he has his favorite bear, Teddy."

Sakura tucked the brown bear into her son's arms.

"Also he hates snakes, something I hate just as

well..."

Hinata placed a friendly hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, I know this is hard, the first time leaving your baby but I promise I'll take good care of him like he is my own."

"I know you will. Thanks Hinata."

Sakura brushed her son's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy will be back in a couple of days, be good."

Before Sakura ran out Hinata's voice reached her.

"Sakura, do you still feel so alone. I mean Naruto and all of us are worried."

"I think I'm more alone than I've ever been, yet I don't think I've ever had so many people care about me. When I look at my son, I can't help but cry because I see his father."

With that Sakura left meeting up the team who has always loved her, at least what members still did love her. However no matter what feeling she had towards...Sasuke, she would always love her son. Sakura thought of the diamond ring still sitting on her finger only this was on her right finger, she couldn't bring herself to place it on her left hand. The ring was from the man she loved, he gave it to her ten months ago. At the same time he also gave her, her son and a broken heart.


	2. impossible vow

What's mine...is yours

ch. 2

8 years later

"Sanosake! Come down here now and eat your breakfast!"

Sakura yells down the hallway to her son's room. He was just now starting the academy today, just like his father, he was a genius.

"Mom, I'm going to be late."

Sanosake whined running down the hall and plopping down at the table. Sakura was rushing placing cereal on the table and tying her headband on.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll be fine."

"But I won't know anyone."

Sanosake whined taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That's why you're going to make friends."

Both pushed their breakfasts away and slipped their shoes on. Sakura handed her son his lunch and helped him put on his backpack.

"Alright let's go."

They latched hands and hurried towards the school. Luckily Sanosake wasn't late; everyone was still in the courtyard, parents saying good-bye to their little ones. Sakura smiled at all the other children eager to start their training. Bending down she brushed a lock of dark hair out of her son's face.

"Okay you better be good, I don't want a call from Iruka-sensei."

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura looked up seeing Shikamaru's hand in the air has he approached.

"Shikamaru! Hey how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just meeting all my students, and you're son was the only one left."

"Wait, you're Sanosake's teacher...I thought Iruka?"

"Nah, he got released as a teacher but comes by to help with the older groups."

Shikamaru knelt next to Sanosake and extended his hand, it was kind of funny. All the rookies have been very helpful to Sakura raising Sanosake. To Sanosake they were all family.

"With Shikamaru as my sensei I'll learn everything."

Sanosake smiled, Shikamaru rolled his eyes while ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Asuma Jr. is around here somewhere. He's in your class, we're putting the first and second years together."

"Cool, I'm going to go find him. Bye mom, see ya later."

Sanosake yelled waving back as he ran the opposite direction. Sakura was about to call out a million things but they all wanted to come out at once and got stuck in her throat. Shikamaru gave a light laugh.

"He'll be fine."

"I know, it's just that seeing him run away from me, I see his father."

The smile on Shikamaru's face dropped as he reached back and scratched his head.

"Hey congrats, on the news!"

I perked remembering. A week Ino had come into the hospital for check ups and the tests came back, she and Shikamaru were expecting their first baby.

"Thanks, man. Life is going to change, that's for sure. Twenty is really young for kids-"

"I would take twenty over fifteen any day."

Shikamaru apologized with a shrug. Sakura looked down at her watch

"Geez, I got to go."

Shikamaru waved as Sakura leaped into the town.

Later that Night

Sakura jumped towards her house, opening the door she relaxed her breath has she saw Hinata sitting at the table with her son.

"Oh thank goodness, Sanosake."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her son but didn't fail to notice he didn't do the same. She had been late by like four hours; whenever she was late one of the rookies always covered her.

"Sanosake, I'm sorry but I had so much to do and lost

track of time..."

"I know. Hinata picked me up. Naruto was over here for

a while but he had to run off with Grandpa Jriayia half an hour ago."

Sakura could tell her son was upset but he didn't want to say anything.

"Come on Sanosake, time to head to bed."

Sanosake nodded and hugged Hinata before walking down towards his room. Sakura sighed and turned towards Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I know you have alot on your own plate to have to stop whatever and look after me and Sanosake."

"Don't worry Sakura. All the rookies know how much you are needed for the village. You have missions."

"So do you all."

Hinata smiled.

"I know but Sakura you try so hard and always try to do everything by yourself, we all love helping."

Sakura didn't feel so good about herself. Lately she has been running late with everything especially everything to do with her son.

Sakura walked Hinata to the door and waved good-bye thanking her again. Next stop was her son's room. Sanosake was already in his pajamas and sitting on his bed, he knew I would be coming to talk to him. I walked in and stopped in the doorway, I couldn't even really look at him.

"I'm sorry Sanosake."

"I know."

I hated that, he too understood when it came to me and how stupid I could be, a trait I don't know where he got it.

"No, don't. Sanosake. I messed up so don't try and push it aside like it's nothing. You're my son, number one in my life, you always come first."

Sanosake looked up at me and smiled gently.

"I know you love me Mom, but your very busy…."

"No Sanosake!"

I rushed over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Sanosake that is no excuse."

"Mom don't put yourself through this. I'm fine and happy. I know how much your tired and how you hurt."

"Hurt? Young man what would you know, your 8."

Sanosake was always to smart for your own good.

"You cry. A lot."

Just another pathetic moment for me, I couldn't even hide my pain from my son. I smiled again very weakly and leaned up kissing his forehead.

"Good night sweetie, I promise to be a better mom from now on."

Sanosake smiled and lay down on his bed. Just before I closed the door Sanosake called me again.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Will he come back? "

I stiffened. Sanosake was already too smart for his own good, too adult. This was the first time in a long time Sanosake even mentioned 'him.

"If he only knew, maybe."

I shut the door without another word.


	3. Just like him

What's mine...is yours

Ch. 3

2 years later

"Mom! You're late again!"

Sanosake yelled when Sakura scrambled through the door, she had lost herself at work again.

"I know Sanosake, I'm sorry. Is anyone here with you?"

"No, I told everyone you were waiting around the corner, I came home ALONE!"

"Sanosake you know I don't like you being home alone."

Sakura put her hands on her hips giving what she though was the parent stance.

"I wouldn't be home alone if you would for once be on time!"

Sanosake turned his back to his mother and slammed his fist on the table.

"Why can't you be on time just once for me?"

"Sanosake, I'm one of the best mednin in this village. I go on daily missions and work at the hospital. I have another life outside this house-"

"Well I'm sorry I've ruined your life."

He snapped.

"You did not ruin my life."

"Well you sure act like it! Why don't for once you be there for me!?"

Sakura isn't sure what happen next, her temper and frustration just flowed out. She grabbed her son's arm and made the ten year old face her.

"Sanosake, I gave up everything for you. I'm trying the best I can."

"Maybe if you still weren't so blind by the hope Dad would return you could see what's important."

That's when she snapped. Still latching onto her son's arm, her hand crossed swiftly across Sanosake's cheek.

"You don't know anything, don't you dare judge me young man..."

Sakura saw the tears slowly surface in his eyes; Sanosake pulled away from his mother and ran towards the door and out. Sakura pressed her hand to her face and cried.

Sanosake kept running, somehow knowing deep down that his mother wasn't following. I don't care anymore. Mom never loved me. She only sees Dad in me; she hates me because I look like him. Sanosake was determined, if all his mother saw was his father then maybe he should start acting like him. Sanosake ran up to the-village gate almost surprised to see Lee with gate duty.

"Lee!"

Sanosake yelled running up to him, happy to feel his tears were still visible.

"Sanosake"

Sanosake ran into Lee's outstretched arms.

"Lee my mom needs your help! She can't breathe, she collapsed while we were walking home!"

Lee's eyes were shocked.

"Where is she?"

"Around the corner."

Sanosake pointed, in seconds Lee took off. Sanosake wiped his tears and smiled.

"Good-bye…. mom."

With that Sanosake dashed out of the gates. He would have been made a genin this year, something he was greatly looking forward too. Grandma Tusnade wanted to make me a ninja two years ago. Like grandpa Kakashi when he first became a ninja but mom decided graduating two years early was good enough. But he can't live being hated. Sanosake also knew that his mom would find out soon and Naruto and everyone else would be after him. He didn't want to go back.

Sakura was walking out of her house looking for her son; sometimes he would run to the school or go over to one of the rookies home. She felt horrible; she had hit her son, her baby. How many times am I going to have to say sorry to him, how can I expect him to love me when I'm failing being his mother. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard her name

being called out.

"Lee?"

Lee jumped down in front of her and wrapped her arms around her then began to inspect her body. Sakura's eyes sparked a fire and whacked Lee on his head.

"Lee! What are you doing?"

"Sanosake ran up to me at the front gate, he said you

collapsed and couldn't breathe-"

"Wait? What? Sanosake? He said I collasaped?"

"Yes."

It took a moment to realize what Lee was saying, the front gate, his lie and their fight...

"Lee! Go get Naruto and anyone you can find and go to

the front gate..."

"Why?"

"I think Sanosake has run away!"

Sakura and Lee took off in different directions, Sakura heading for her son's trail.

Sanosake tried as much as he could to jump from tree branch to tree branch, Naruto had been working with him especially for the last few years. Naruto said he had excellent chakra control, just like his father.

Thankfully by the time his brilliant plan to run came to him he had already left home but had his ninja tool bag with him. Somehow the sting from his mother's hand seemed to grow more painful on his face.

"I never want to go back Konoha!"

Sanosake cried out. Of course he had to be so angry and distracted he lost his footing. He wanted to scream as he fell towards the ground, somehow the scream wouldn't come and he was okay with falling. It would stop his cheek from burning so.

"As you wish kid."

A voice echoed. Sanosake knows two things. One; he didn't hit the ground, Two; everything fell into darkness.


	4. First glimpse

What's mine...is yours

Ch. 4

"Jugo! What were you thinking!? Kidnapping some brat near Konoha's gates!"

An annoying female voice squawked in the back of Sanosake's mind. His head was pounding and the voiced continued. Slowly his eyes open. Three people stood a few yards away from his body. A really big one, one with shark like teeth and the last was the female, with red fire like hair.

"Jugo what were you thinking you fool!"

The red headed woman yelled pointing at the large one, the one Sanosake recognized as the man who had hit him.

"Karin...I wasn't thinking..."

"Darn right you weren't thinking!"

"Karin shut that hole in your face. You can't really blame him, look at the kid-"

The woman Karin turned swiftly around and pointed her finger at the shark man.

"Don't even say it Suigetsu! That would never happen! In order to have a kid you have to...perform certain physical acts with a woman...and if I'm not that woman there is no way that kid is who you think he is!"

She shouted again but the shark guy didn't looked convinced.

"What makes you think he hasn't Karin?"

Suigetsu gave a smug smile, as Karin was ready to blow up, unfortunately Sanosake moved his arm from under him allowing the large ninja Jugo to see him.

"The kid's awake."

Sanosake jumped to his feet and pinned up against a tree watching as the other two shinobi turned to look at him. Sanosake slowly went to reach for his tool bag but it was no longer on his thigh. When he looked up again Karin was throwing it up and down in her hand.

"Give that back! That's mine!"

Sanosake shouted. Karin clenched her teeth together.

"Shut up you brat."

Sanosake didn't let down, Naruto had always taught him even if your afraid, the enemy can't know.

"Give that back now you witch!"

Suigetsu laughed but Karin reached inside and pulled out a kunai. Swiftly she pointed it at the youth her eyes targeting his body.

"If you don't be quiet I'll kill you!"

Sanosake wished this time he had kept his mouth shut, but of course he had inherited his mother's mouth, at least that's what everyone said.

"Try it you old hag!"

"Why you!"

Karin launched the kunai at the boy, but what Karin didn't know Sanosake could have been a ninja by now and wasn't as easy as she thought. Sanosake caught the knife before it pierced his chest, he could easily see

the shock on the woman's face.

"That's it, you've made me mad!"

Karin charged at the boy, Sanosake thought quickly and jumped up into the trees, but the red headed devil followed. Each swing her knife nearly cut his throat, Sanosake was lucky to deflect some of them. Jumping back Sanosake's hands began creating hand signs.

"Fireball jutus!"

A massive fireball flew at Karin and consumed her. Sanosake didn't even have time to smile before he saw it was a substitution jutus.

"No way.."

His words were cut off when he felt the cold metal of the blade at his neck; Karin had appeared behind him and caught him.

"Now you die..."

Karin screamed and went flying in the opposite direction while Sanosake hit the ground.

"What are you doing Karin?"

A deeper voice asked above the camp. Karin stood nervously to her feet and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Uh...taking..care of a...spy."

Sanosake lifted his pained body off the ground but went numb when he saw the owner of the voice. A much taller man with the same dark hair and almost the same eyes. He wore a black cape and had a long blade under

his belt.

"Sasuke...Uchiha..."

There was a moment of silence as the name echoed across the space between them.

"…dad…"

Sakura, Naruto and so many of Konoha's ninja spend all night looking for Sanosake but no luck came their way.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I won't give up, until I find

him believe it."

Naruto said putting a hand on the mother's shoulders. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"That's what you said about his father too."

It was true. Naruto had promised to bring Sasuke back to her and hasn't been able to yet, so how will he keep the same promise about her son. Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek and told him she was going home to

sleep, some thing she hadn't had in over twenty-four hours. Her thoughts over took her as she walked home, Naruto at her side. He ran away just like his father, he wanted to leave me like his father. Now I can't find my baby, we can't find the man I love. I deserve this. I said all those horrible things to him...Sanosake. Sanosake I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...

Sakura couldn't stop anymore, she collapsed and every tear in her body was shed on the concrete. Naruto wrapped his teammate in his arms and waited till she had nothing left then carried her home.


	5. On deaf ears

What's mine...is yours

Ch. 5

Sanosake dropped his kunai to the ground as Sasuke was staring at him; Sanosake was a little unnerved to say the least. Unlike him Sasuke didn't seem at all surprised. Instead he turned back towards Karin and his other companions.

"You find thrill in killing kids I don't give permission too?"

Karin looked down at her feet, Suigetsu stepped up and put an arm around Sasuke and pointed at Sanosake.

"Forget Karin. Sasuke, tell us about this kid. Now I may not be a smarty pants like Karin but I can see who this kid is."

Sasuke and Suigetsu do one more scan down the ten year old. Sasuke pulls away and starts walking in the other direction.

"Follow me."

Sasuke ordered. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo took a few steps after him.

"Not you, the boy."

The three of them looked over at Sanosake. The smaller boy swallowed hard and followed his older copy. Sanosake wasn't sure how long they were walking but Sasuke never looked back at him, even now he had to

admit he was getting tired. Finally they reach a stream Sasuke walked over and sat on a stone near the water's edge. He sits and places his hands under his chin and stares. Sanosake shifted nervously. What was he suppose to say. There a few feet in front of him was the father he never knew, the man that made his mother cry at night when she watched him sleep. The traitor who almost killed Naruto and who had once served Konoha's enemies.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke asked abruptly. Sanosake looked directly into his father's eyes, something Sasuke would never admit was surprising.

"I'm...trying to decide if I...if I hate you."

This response didn't surprise the twenty-five year old rogue shinobi. Sanosake sighed and sat on the ground studying his father, as his father did the same to him.

"Your age is..."

"Ten, I'll be eleven this winter."

Sasuke was easily able to do the math but didn't seem annoyed by the interruption.

"I'm surprised. From what I've come to understand about you...I had expected you to deny you're my father."

Sasuke's face didn't change at the statement because somewhere inside him he wanted to but that would only be a waste of words.

"How can I? Your looks say a lot. As well I can not deny who your mother is, you have her eyes."

In the oddest way Sanosake blushed. Most people always commented how he looked like his father and how he was just as skilled as his father. Even some of the Rookies never said that, the only ones who ever did

mention his eyes were members of what was left of team seven now that Sanosake thought of it. Sanosake had nothing to say in response; for once he just turned away.

"Mom still cries over you."

Instantly Sanosake wished he could have taken it back, inside it felt like a betrayal to his mother.

"That doesn't surprise me, Sakura has always been so

weak as to show such emotion."

Sanosake's head snapped towards his father and gave a cold glare.

"Weakness, mom is not weak! You have no idea what she's gone through! Where were you when she went through 48 hours of labor! All those years she raised me by herself."

Sasuke didn't seem offended. He just studied is young son. Guilt washed over Sanosake, despite what his pride was saying.

"Sorry. I know that, that wasn't your fault. You never knew I existed."

Another remark Sasuke didn't seem to take offense to.

"You don't act like a child."

Sanosake knew this was an odd compliment from one like his father. It was very true. Sanosake was told a lot he didn't act his age, how could he act like a child. One can't stay a child when they are constantly training to become a better ninja and trying to look after his single mother.

"I get that a lot."

Sanosake saw his father's eyes wander at a bit, maybe remembering something.

"What year in the academy are you. I presume that you're going to become a shinobi."

"I've already kinda graduated but I'm not a certified ninja yet. Mom didn't want me to become one so young."

Sanosake could see Sasuke's surprise in this new knowledge. Sasuke coming to the conclusion that like him his son was a prodigy, a genius.

"Whose been training you?"

"No one really. I don't have to go to academy classes but I do rather often, just so I have something to do. Mom works on missions and at the hostile so much she rarely does. Naruto would train me for a few hours

maybe twice a week but that's about it. I train myself most of the time."

For the first time and too much of Sanosake's surprise Sasuke looked angry? Maybe annoyed?

"No one has given you a sensei?"

"No, but I haven't really wanted one, grandpa Kakashi

has offered and he'll take me on over night training trips two or three times a month."

Strangely the corner of Sasuke's mouth turned upwards.

"Grandpa Kakashi uh."

Sanosake smiled.

"Yeah, I know he's like thirty something but he's always been like a grandfather."

"How's that bubbling blonde headed fool been?"

Sanosake's smile vanished.

"Don't say that about Naruto."

"I'm speaking the truth about him."

"You know nothing about him!"

Sanosake shouted and stood back on his feet. Sasuke did the same.

" I know more than you think boy. Especially when it comes to Naruto and my old team."

"Why are you even asking about all of them anyway!? It's not like you care at all. You don't care about anyone but yourself, for example you haven't even asked what my name is! How does that look uh? A father

doesn't think to ask his son what his name is."

Sanosake spat, Sasuke showed no sign of emotion on his face.

"You're right, I don't care. I was merely gathering knowledge on what my enemies are doing. On the issue of your name that's up to you to tell me."

Sasuke walked passed his son and back towards camp. Sanosake spun around and shouted into the air.

"My name is Sanosake! Hey are you listening!?"

He huffed and followed his father crossing his arms across his chest.


	6. freaks

What's mine...is yours

ch. 6

Sanosake followed his father sourly as they headed back to where his three companions were. The woman Karin jumped to her feet and rushed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I hope you were able to get to the bottom of this horrible misunderstanding."

She said and draped her arms around his neck, Sanosake gave a disgusted look at the woman.

"You're not an idiot Karin, denying it is foolish."

Karin withdrew her arms a pathetic pout on her face. Suigetsu was sitting on a giant tree root and began to chuckle as he slid down and stepped up to Sanosake.

"So what are we going to do with him now. I guess it depends if you want a kid Sasuke. If you don't we can handle it right now."

Suigetsu smiled and placed his hand on his handle of his sword. Sanosake tried to control the sudden emotion of fear cross his face as he drew back, only to back into Jugo.

"That won't be necessary. He's going to back to Konoha."

"Konoha? You're just going to walk right up to the gates and hand him over and expect to walk away?"

Suigetsu laughed. He reached over and picked Sanosake up by the collar of his shirt.

"This kid will only get you chased by anbu. Right kid? You know about the anbu?"

"Put me down you over sized shrimp!"

Sanosake tried to smack Suigetsu in the face but didn't move when the giant sword pressed against his throat, still he glared with whatever he had in him. Sasuke walked over and pushed the sword away, grabbing the back of his son's shirt he pulled him away and tossed in him in the other direction. Sanosake easily landed on his feet, just as Sasuke knew he would.

"We will not head back to the village. No doubt they will send a search party for him. So we'll continue on our way and when we have control on the situation we'll hand him over."

"Wait! Wait, wait!"

Karin stepped in between Suigetsu and Sasuke her hands waving frantically in the air.

"Sasuke..."

She pouted trying to look as sad as possible.

"You're not really thinking about bring the kid with us...I mean. We're suppose to be tracking Itachi like you wanted us to. How can we do that if...if he is with us?"

Karin nodded her head at Sanosake who was dusting off his clothes and mumbling under his breath.

"I don't want to stay with you guys, you'll all crazy."

Sanosake yelled mostly pointing at Suigetsu and Karin. Sasuke shot him a quick look.

"You'll do what I tell you that way we can get you back to your mother safely. So I don't want to hear another word about it."

Sanosake heard this before-ironically he would usually say, "you're not my father" but this wasn't the case. Sanosake bit his lip and turned his head.

"Alright whatever-"

Suigetsu kneeled down next to Sanosake and gave a sly smile.

"Just remember kid, you may be Sasuke's kid but that if you annoy me too bad I'll deal with you my way...hope your a light sleeper."

Sanosake glared back ready to fire back something, Jugo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Suigetsu we are only here to work for Sasuke, killing this kid isn't in the agenda."

Sanosake gave a small sigh of relief.

"But if Sasuke changes his orders I'll hold him down if you want."

Sanosake jumped back away from the three of them, slowing backing up towards his father's side. Thoughts of they really were freaks passing through his mind.

"Alright let's get moving, we've wasted enough time."

Sasuke turned and looked down at his son.

"Can you travel across the trees?"

Sanosake glanced at the trees then back at his father.

"Yeah, uh Naruto taught me a few months ago but..."

"Aright let's move out."

Sasuke ordered as all four of them jumped into the trees, Sanosake staggered back a bit surprised but jumped into the trees. What Sanosake wanted to say was that he could control his chakra and jump from tree to

tree but he had just learned it. For not even being a genin it was really advance to be traveling like this, but his control wasn't perfect. Sanosake wobbled from branch to branch trying to keep his balance as he

tried to keep his balance. Unfortunately Sasuke and his team were getting farther and farther, Sanosake even wondered if they noticed he was getting far behind. When Naruto would train him if he got to far behind Sanosake would call out and ask him to wait but he'll die before he asks any of them for help or show any sort of weakness. Still no matter how much he wanted to yell at himself or turn away, his eyes remained locked on his father. A traitor to Konoha, Naruto's attempted murderer, but still he was his father. The father he never knew, maybe he could fix

this...he can't go home...not yet at least. He couldn't leave his father and return to his mother and see her cry all over again every time she looked at

him.

Sakura and Naruto had searched the area all night, and into the afternoon but there was no sign of her son. Finally when both were exhausted Sakura collapsed on the ground her hands balled in fists. Tears ran down

her cheeks as she was gasping for air.

"Sanosake! Where are you!?"

She yelled slamming her fists on the ground over and over. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Come on Sakura we need to meet up with the other squads, maybe they found something."

Naruto leaned in placing his hand on her shoulder but Sakura slapped it away.

"No! I can't give up! Sanosake could never get this far by himself! Something happened, something happened to my baby!"

Naruto couldn't argue with that, they would have found Sanosake by now. All the rookies and their sensei's had been out and yet nothing was found. Something had happen to Sanosake but there was no trace of anything.

"Sakura we'll find him, don't worry."

This time Sakura didn't fight when Naruto helped her to her feet. They both travel back to the village where all the squads had gathered in the last couple of hours.

"Anything?"

Naruto asked huskily. Almost everyone nodded their heads, nothing turned up. Sakura distant herself from the group and stared out into the surrounding forest. Tusnade began speaking to the group."

"Alright its obvious that something happen because their is no trace of him traveling which leads us to believe something happened."

"Yeah but who would just steal some random kid so close to the village?"

Kiba asked.

"It wouldn't take someone stupid to see Sanosake's heritage."

Everyone murmured to each other throwing possible candidates of who could have came in contact with, Sakura walked away from the group standing near the village gate. Wiping tears from her eyes she stared

out into the woods. She knew something happen to her baby, she had for hours. She also knew her baby was far away, she could feel it. What Sakura didn't know was who would have taken her son, sure his looks gave a lot away if they knew who his father was, but what was the chance. Sneaking a glance at Naruto then back at the woods. Then again Sanosake grew up with the carrier of the nine-tailed fox and herself who will surpass the famous sanin Tusande and his father, a prodigy and traitor to the village. Maybe he was destined to be unlucky...

"Or maybe we pushed that destiny on him..."


	7. What he doesn't realize

What's mine is yours

Ch. 7

Luckily Sanosake was able to keep up enough but the distance was still slowly getting larger. His father never looked back once at him, but he might have preferred it that way. Only questions kept running through his head on how to get home in one piece, beg his mother for forgiveness and drag his father with him. Of course much like Naruto on some days his thoughts over came him and his footing missed the branch.

'Whoa!"

He yelled, as he was plumbing towards the earth. _Think quickly you idiot! _Sanosake tucked his feet and curled in a ball allowing him to control his fall. Still rather messy Sanosake landed down on one knee, a rather close fall he knew. Sanosake smiled but that faded when he saw his father and the loon-a-ticks staring at him. Sanosake gave an uneasy smile as his father stared down at him. Scratching the back of his head Sanosake let out a dry laugh.

"Foot slipped."

Sasuke sighed.

"Hurry up."

He ordered, as he turned his back and continued on their way. Sanosake gave an identical sigh and jumped in to the trees, though his heart jumped a beat when Jugo dropped back beside him.

"What are you doing?"

Sanosake said in a rather impolite manner, Jugo smiled and delivered his orders.

"Sasuke said he didn't want another, 'accident' to slow us down, he told me I'm your knew way of travel, little Uchiha."

In one swift moment Jugo grabbed Sanosake and tossed over his shoulder.

'What the!? Hey put me down you brainless oaf!"

Sanosake beat against Jugo's back but it seem to do any good, instead Jugo just laughed.

"Listen kid you can either travel quietly or I can put you to sleep, those we're Sasuke's other orders."

Sanosake seemed and little surprise, crossing his arms he bit down on his lip trying with every fiber of his being not to shout words to his father his mother would kill him if she heard. Biting his lips Sanosake choose free will silence. Unfornately no won had told him how far they would be traveling and any ten year old who was watching trees go by for a long period of time, anyone would have gotten a little sleepy.

Sasuke had led his team to a trashy looking a town, not something he wanted to be around but no one would ask questions here and no one gives answers here either, at least not without a little incentive. Sasuke turned around and looked at Jugo not surprised that his son had fallen, no wonder it was so quiet traveling.

"What are we doing here Sasuke? I don't think this is a safe distance from Konoha."

"Why are so worried Karin? This kind of a world not god enough for you?"

Suigetsu laughed kicking a piece of trash at her feet. Karin kicked it back and glared.

"Unlike you shark face I am beautiful and this is the kind of town where disgusting men like you try and take advantage of that."

Karin flipped her hair and stuck out her tongue. Suigetsu laughed.

"Karin I would rather take advantage of Jugo before I would even have the passing thought of your looks."

Jugo busted laughing along with Suigetsu.

"Alright that's enough."

Sasuke commanded and the laughing died down into snickers, while Karin spread a smile and snaked her arm around Sasuke's.

"Oh Sasuke I knew you cared. They were being awful to me."

"You can take care of yourself Karin, they needed to stop because they were drawing to much attention us."

Karin frowned and withdrew her arms and pretended the last five minutes hadn't happened. Sasuke looked over at Jugo his son was still laying across his shoulders.

"I want the three of you doing a search of the village to see what kind of police force they have and if there are any other ninjas here."

The three of them nodded and Suigetsu and Karin took off immediately. Sasuke put his hands on Jugo shoulder before he could do the same. Sasuke motioned for Sanosake on his other shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I forgot little Uchiha was there, he's light and a very quiet sleeper."

Jugo reached back and handed the boy to his father then followed in the direction of Karin and Suigetsu. Sasuke planted his son on his feet and watched as Sanosake wobbled back and forth before falling face first into the dirt. Instantly Sanosake woke up grabbing his head rubbing the large bump.

"OW! What the?! Why did you do that?"

Sanosake cried out glaring at his father, while Sasuke, of course turned away and telling the boy to follow him. Sanosake mumbled under his breath and relutally followed his father.

"Geez what the heck was that for? You're the one who had that giant freak carry me…"

"Stop shouting your drawing attention."

A small crossed his face.

"I won't be quiet until you listen!"

Sanosake said even louder and people around started to turn and stare. Sanosake should have been paying attention as he was raising his voice because it went unnoticed when Sasuke stopped and Sanosake ran right into the back of his legs.

"Be quiet."

No anger was heard in his voice but Sanosake all of a sudden became a little more nervous but he couldn't just back down.

"Why won't you listen!?"

Sanosake said even louder, and even more people turned their heads.

"Is something wrong?"

An elderly woman asked coming out of the hotel they stood in front of. Sasuke shot Sanosake a very clear glare.

"Nothing, my son and I were looking for a place to stay tonight but he wanted to go camping, but his mother would kill me if we did that. In fact I was actually looking at you hotel ma'am."

The woman's face lit up quickly. Sanosake had to admit that his father had no real emotion in his voice but he easily charmed the elderly woman.

"Really, that sounds wonderful. Come, come. Come inside and we'll get you settled."

Sanosake gave an uneasy smile at the look it his father was giving him, which Sanosake didn't see why he was mad at him, his own make a scene plan back fired. Sanosake took a step back but Sasuke reached out and grabbed the back of his son's collar and pulled Sanosake in front of him telling him to follow. Sanosake crossed his arm and sighed, but obeyed. The old woman sat behind a little table and opened a small book.

"Will it be just you and your son or is there anyone else in you r party?"

Sanosake's stomach sank when he thought of Jugo or Suigetsu anywhere near him when he was asleep. Sasuke looked down at Sanosake and saw the nervous look, he didn't know where that feeling in him came from, and he turned and looked back at the lady.

"No it's just to two of us."

"Great, just to the two of you. For how many nights?"

"We'll be here for two nights."

The woman wrote down all this information.

"Wonderful your room will be at the end of the hallway."

Sasuke nodded his head and nudged Sanosake to walk in the direction of their room. Sasuke shut the door and turned back to Sanosake. Sanosake knew he couldn't show any sign of nerves. Naruto had always told him that he would have to prove he was as strong as Sasuke even if he wasn't. That's how he to try and get Sasuke's respect.

"Did you think that was funny?"

Sanosake bit his lip.

"Well, you shouldn't have made me fall on my face."

Another thing Naruto had taught him, when him and Sasuke and argued it made them feel closer. Sasuke didn't respect people when they just rolled over for him. Sanosake smiled thinking of Karin, she was the very definition of rolling over. Sasuke wasn't looking to fight right now and had to get a report from his team.

"Stay here."

He turned and went to the door and slid it open. Sanosake ran up behind him and grabbed his shirt and gave a tug.

"You're just leaving me here?"

Sasuke reached back and removed his son's hand and continued on his way, while Sanosake stood in the doorframe watching his father walk away. Sanosake thought of running after him or maybe tracking him in secret. Even though that wouldn't work, he knew how skilled of a ninja his father was and he would pick up on him in a second. Sighing Sanosake slid the door closed and examined the room before him. It was about the size of their living room apartment but at least it wasn't a complete trash dump like the rest of the town. Then his thoughts turned to his father. What kind of a father leaves his son all alone in dangerous town all by himself and doesn't say anything when he's going to be back. Sanosake sighed and slid down the door frame.

"My father. The father that never you existed because he leaves my mother and betrays his home."

Sanosake should have known and was glad that his father wasn't around to see this next embrassing moment.

Instantly the door slid open and Sanosake fell back landing on his head again.

"OWWW! What the!? Who opened the door!?"

Sanosake yelled, but when he opened his eyes after the pain subsided he was surprised to see a girl right before him. Sanosake jumped to his feet a thin blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were behind the door, I should have knocked."

Her voice sqeaked as she bowed. Sanosake was surprised at himself, he wasn't listening to a word she was saying he was looking at her.

She had shoulder length strawberry color hair and dark deep blue eyes and cute little dimples when she smiled to apolgize.

"Oh…uh…it's alright. I shouldn't have been there. It's a lousy spot to sit around."

She gave a little giggle.

"Uh, hi. Name is Sanosake."

He held out his hand and sudden;y felt stupid, who handshakes when talking to a kid. The girl smiled and reached out and shook his hand.

"Hello Sanosake, my name is Rose."

Sanosake wonder if she could see the blush on his face when he realized he was holding her hand too long. Then Rose strighten up.

"Oh yes, I forgot. My grandmother told me she was bring dinner up to you in a few mintues."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yeah, grams is the owner of this hotel. You met her when you came in."

Sanosake nearly fell on the floor. No way that wriggly old lady was this pretty girl's grandmother.

"But I have no money to pay."

The girl gave him a funny look.

"Your father told my grams to feed you dinner and paid her a lot of money, he also told her that he would be back late and that she shouldn't let you outside after dark."

Sanosake was shocked and Rose noticed.

"Something wrong?"

No there wasn't. Sanosake was just thinking how his father didn't care if he lived or died or didn't care what happen to him but he was looking out for him, so did that mean he did care?

"Hello? Sanosake you there?

Rose waved her hand in front of his face, he quickly came out of his daze. He looked back into Rose's deep blue eyes which was a mistake because whatever he kept trying to say was getting lost between his brain and his mouth.

"Well Grams will be here soon-"

"Would you like to stay and eat with me….because well no one else is here and I didn't know if you had something else to do…"

Sanosake swallowed hard, a small smile crossed Rose's face.

"Sorry but I have to get back to cleaning, its my job and Grams would kill be if I slack."

"Oh, I see."

Before Sanosake turned away Rose grabbed his hand.

"But maybe we can hang out tomorrow, it's my day off."

The smile burst back on the young boy's face.

"Yeah, that sounds great…well see ya."

"Bye."

Rose waved and continued back down the hallway. Sanosake slid the door shut and jumped up for a second and then quickly returned to his former posture. The old woman came and dropped off the food and talked for him for a while. Sanosake quickly slipped into the futon left into the room. When his father finally returned he had an urge to say something but thought it would be best to be quiet, his father was looking out for him and if Sasuke hadn't made him stay behind he wouldn't have met Rose. His father was doing more for him then he realized, he was being a father even though he didn't realize it.


	8. THEY'RE TOGETHER!

What's mine is yours

Ch. 8

By the time Sanosake was up his father's futon was folded and half of breakfast was left, quickly engulfing the food Sanosake ran into the bathroom to try and fix his appearance so not to look like he had rolled out of bed.

A small knock on the door echoed in the empty room, though he would never admit it Sanosake nearly destroyed the whole room trying to get to the door. Rose was waiting just out side sliently playing with a strand of her hair, a light blush erupted when Sanosake finally made it out.

"Oh- good morning."

She giggled. Sanosake rubbed the back of his neck hoping his blush would fade.

"Morning. So uh, what did you have in mind for today?"

"Um, I wanted to go into the market. There is all kinds of stuff there we can do."

Rose reached over and grabbed his hand and hurried down the hall and out of the hotel.

All afternoon we ate ice cream and played a bunch of weird little games different stands were offering. Sanosake loved the way Rose's face lit up when he bought her an aqua balloon, she laughed and made his blush when she said it looked a lot like his eyes.

"Where are we going to go now?"

Rose asked, licking the melting half of her ice cream we split.

"Well, we can try some more games."

"No- I already have a cute stuff animal."

She hugged her large bear into her chest, it was one of the few times Sanosake was glad he was young. Ninjas typically weren't allowed to play those kinds of games because of cheating, but no one knew better. Sanosake's head perked up instantly.

"Hey, I'll go and buy us some of that really sour candy and we can see who can stand it the longest."

Sanosake felt stupid after saying it, that wasn't something you did with a girl you ….like.

"That will be great, I bet I will win."

He laughed lifted Sanosake's soul higher than he thought possible but he told her to stay there and ran off looking for the stand. Sanosake might have gotten to the stand if that familiar look of idiocy hadn't appeared. Sanosake stopped and glared at Jugo, not a person he wanted to see right now.

"What do you want?"

He snapped. Jugo smiled.

"Time to go little Uchiha."

"What?"

Sanosake took a step back, preparing to run. Turning on his heel Sanosake was started into a run but was stopped forcibly. Sanosake rubbed his head and looked up at his father.

"What's going on?"

Sanosake shouted but Sasuke acted like he didn't hear, he just picked his son up by his shirt and handed him to Jugo.

"No! I can't leave…."

Sanosake's voice started to fade when he saw Rose in the distance, standing in the road has people moved around her, the bear in her arms dropped to the ground as her eyes locked with his.

"…Rose…"

Jugo took off making Rose grow smaller and smaller as more distance was created between them.

"Naruto, I think we should rest here tonight."

Sakura and Naruto jumped down into the entrance of the not too impressive town. Lady Tusnade allowed team seven to track Sanosake, only after Sakura and Naruto begging her, because the chances of finding him….were not good. Still Sakura couldn't give up, she'll search forever….something she feels like she will always do and die doing.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

Naruto yawned. Which wasn't surprising we didn't sleep at all last night, and any shinobi would be useless in battle if exhausted. Kakashi-sensei was leading the way with Pakkun.

"I'm sure there is an Inn around here, somewhere."

Pakkun scratched behind his ear looking just as tired as everyone else.

"I'll see you in the morning Kakashi."

In a cloud of smoke the dog disappeared. Naruto began stretching his arms before his stomach gave a large roaring noise. He laughed hard as Kakashi and I rolled our eyes.

"We should get some food too."

The best or most trusting Inn we found was in the center of the town, an old woman sat at a small desk.

"Oh, hello there. More young people, wonderful."

Sakura smiled.

"Where the food Granny?!"

Naruto shouted, Sakura sighed and whacked her blonde companion hard on the head.

"Excuse him, but we would like to get a room, please."

"Oh wonderful, wonderful. How many in your party?"

"There is three of us."

The old lady flipped through her book, then smiled.

"Of course. Here you go sweetie."

She handed Sakura a key as they all walked down the hallway. The old woman brought food in later and once we were all happily fed, or Naruto was happily fed, they prepared for bed.

"We'll start out at dawn, who knows how much distance Sanosake has on us."

Kakashi laid down on his futon and almost instantly looked like he went sleep. Naruto slapped his funny black and white little animal bed cap on his head as Sakura brushed through my hair.

"Don't worry Sakura….We'll find him."

Naruto yawned before passing out. Sakura smiled. _I did have faith but I also had doubt._

Kakashi was the first up like always and Naruto was the very last to get up. By the time Naruto folded his futon Kakashi and Sakura were dressed and ready, but they waited a few minutes until Naruto was ready.

"Summoning jutus!"

Kakashi placed his hand on the ground but when Pukkun showed up he looked stiff, he stiffed the air and seemed surprised.

"That scent…."

"What?"

Kakashi asked not expecting the reaction.

"It's…Sanosake."

They all shared in a shocked moment before we took off following Pukkun down the hall. We were surprised to see him stop outside another room, Sakura nervously opened the door, but they were all taken back when a small girl with red hair was crying as she cleaned the room. Pukkun looked just as confused and walked over giving the now frighten and crying girl a few good sniffs.

"No doubt, she's covered in Sanosake's scent."

Sakura and Naruto charged at the girl nearly causing her to scream.

"Please, do you know my son Sanosake!?"

The small girl seemed taken back, before she wiped away her tears.

"S..Sanosake, he's your son?"

"Yes, please where is he?"

Sakura begged.

"He's gone…"

Those words crushed Sakura's heart, she thought she would just break and cry for the countless time again.

"His father took him away."

The room froze over, that now even Kakashi-sensei stopped breathing. Naruto was able to speak after another minute.

"His father? Are you sure it was his father?"

Rose nodded.

"Yes, Sanosake looks identical to his father. His father doesn't say much and I was too scared to go after him when he left with Sanosake, he carries that sword on his belt."

Team seven's thoughts echoed each other, _no way. Sasuke? Can Sanosake be with Sasuke…how did this happen?_

Kakashi placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Do you know where they were going? When did they leave?"  
The girl thought for a moment.

"Um, I don't' know where but the took off to the west, and they left shortly before you guys checked in."

More pain ran through their bodies. They had just missed them…if they hadn't dismissed Pukkun they might have caught them. They thanked the young girl and rushed toward the town limits, Naruto didn't speak it but he knew what was going through Sakura's mind. _Her son and her love and the father of her son were together, somehow they found each other….She fears she's going to lose them both._

A/N

Well what do you think??

Next chapter, A little father –son fighting and the two groups meet. (Exciting)


	9. words of acid

What's mine is yours

Ch. 9

Sanosake didn't say anything, which Jugo mentioned a lot. What could he say, he didn't get to say good-bye, and he was being moved against his will again. It wasn't until several more hours till Sasuke finally pulled everyone to a stop.

"We'll camp here. Suigetsu set up barriers and traps, Karin scout the surrounding area,"

His team followed as ordered as Sasuke turned to Jugo.

"Put him down."

Jugo dropped Sanosake on his feet and ran after Suigetsu leaving the father and son alone. Sanosake dusted off his clothes and glared at his father who had turned his back and began building a fire.

"I wasn't ready to leave the town yet, you said we we're going to be there for two nights."

Sanosake tried to keep his voice calm, not letting the temper he inherited from his mother get to him.

"We had to leave, Karin picked up on powerful chakras heading towards town, and from the direction they were coming from they would have to be from Konoha."

"So you ran…scared."

Sanosake smirked now catching his father's eye.

"No…like I said before we will hand you over when I have full control over the situation….Besides that girl was nothing special."

Sanosake did a double take, _was he talking about Rose?_

Sanosake wanted to say something but he was so angry he couldn't bring the words up, even though his could sense his tension. It took about five minutes before Sanosake was finally in control again.

"What would you know."?

He stated and turned and walked away. Sanosake didn't care right now, he was going back to the town and apologize to Rose, he could probably make it there by nightfall and be back tomorrow. Sanosake didn't even get past the next tree before Sasuke appeared, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"You have to stay in the camp."

Sanosake glared back copying his father's look, perfectly.

"No. I'm going back to town and saying good-bye to Rose."

"Good-byes are pointless. All they do is keep bonds alive in hope that they'll be revived."

Sanosake glared, suddenly he could see how his father was the man many people described.

"You would know exactly how to give good-byes, or should I say 'thank yous'."

Sasuke's eye unfocused for maybe a second, no doubt understanding that Sanosake was referring to his good-bye to his mother when they were young. When he left her on a park bench.

"Yes, and that's why I have gained the power I have now. Now go back to camp."

Sasuke pointed, but Sanosake didn't move.

"How can you say that? Mom loves you."

Sanosake hoped that his father picked up on the present tense 'loves' and not 'loved'. He was almost surprised to see Sasuke to be getting angry about the conversation.

"Sakura is more pathetic than I would have guessed, putting stupid ideas of hers in your head."

Sanosake grinded his teeth together.

"Don't say that. Mom loves you…though I believe she's more crazy than pathetic…she has to be crazy for loving you."

"We're not having this talk, go back to the camp."

Sasuke took an intimidating step closer keeping his voice firm and threatening. Sanosake refused to back down, his father didn't talk much to him; if he wanted to get anything out of being with him he would pull out as much as possible.

"Yes we are…Dad. Whether you like it or not, we' re talking."

Sanosake took a step closer.

"You are a foolish child, now go back to camp."

"Make me."

Somehow up until this moment this sounded like a typical father and son argument, until now when it turned into a real Uchiha moment. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Sanosake's collar and pulled his to his face.

"Naruto, Sakura and the whole village are losers and I'm never going, I wouldn't care if I saw it burn to the ground. All it is filled with is companion-loving idiots who believe in unrealistic dreams. Your mother is still the stupid girl I met when I was placed in team seven."

The words were like swords cutting across his skin, burning his insides like acid. Sanosake lost it-he head butted his father hard making Sasuke drop him. Sanosake was upset to see it hadn't really hurt him but only left a cut.

"You! You have no room to say anything! As I recall you had a dream too, to find uncle Itachi. And as far as I can see that dream of yours too sounds unrealistic because I don't see his tombstone anywhere."

Sasuke grabbed his son again by the collar and held far enough where head butting wouldn't be an option.

"I almost had him, and I would have if it wasn't for those 'teammates' of mine. If ever I made a mistake it was never killing them."

Sasuke's grip tightens trying to emphazie his point; Sanosake coughed trying to get more air. But he glared and cursed silently.

"Killing them uh, you hate your best friend, the only friend who will go to the ends of the earth for you no matter how many times you spit on his face? You'll kill the woman you protected and grew up with…the woman you slept with."

Sanosake's eye twitched for a second, surprised by the words. He dropped his son, or tossed him now.

"You know nothing. You don't know what real pain is, you're a kid and have been given anything you've ever wanted."

Sanosake wiped the dirt from his mouth and looked up at his towering father.

"You're wrong, sure the rookies, Naruto, grandpa Kakashi gave me a lot of things but I never got what I wanted…"

Sanosake was surprised to see Sasuke watching him intently

"Mom works all the time and is hardly home, Naruto and everyone else…well it's not their responsibly to look after me…but what I wanted more than anything was never there…."

Sanosake paused for a second, trying to control his voice because somewhere his anger had vanished and sorrow washed over him.

"When you were growing up, everyone pitied you for what happened to the clan! Everyone called you a genius and bragged about you! Well…it's not the same….cuz' now when people see me, they say, 'great another Uchiha, when do you think he will follow his clan's tradition and betray the village.' Or 'He looks just like his father and uncle, probably the same cold heart too.'"

Sanosake's nails began digging into the dirt.

"People call me a prodigy too, but now instead of congratulating me or bragging, they want to try and suspend me from ever becoming a ninja in fear that I will follow in the _Uchiha _tradition. Because of you Dad I have suffered. Sure I didn't see the people I loved be murdered but I've felt the loneliness you felt and well….it sucks."

Sasuke stared at his son for a moment, his anger too had gone, Sanosake sat on the ground to embarrassed to look up at him. Like everyone said, they were alike, more and more it seemed they had more in common.

"Sanosake!"

Sasuke tensed be caught off guard. Turning he couldn't believe to see head of pink and a head of spikey blond and sliver running towards them.

"Mom?"

Sanosake stood up, rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things. Sakura and her team stopped a few yards away, Sasuke's eyes met the aqua eyes of the last member of his team he had seen ten years ago. He saw her whisper, her eye filling with pain.

"Sasuke…"

A/N

Well what do you think?


	10. For Father

What's mine is yours

Ch. 10

Sanosake jumped to his feet and ran to his mother's extended arms, it wasn't until this moment that he realized how much he had missed her, but as soon as she was done covering him in kisses she looked back at Sasuke along with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Well Sasuke I have too say we were quite surprise when we discovered who Sanosake was traveling with."

Kakashi said rather light heartingly. Naruto took a step forward looking not as laid back.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke placed a hand on his hip.

"This quite unexpected, I knew I was being followed but it surprises me that it would happen to be you."

Sanosake pulled away from him mother's arms and looking from one parent to the other.

"Mom…"

"Quiet Sanosake."

She said sternly. Sanosake wanted to say something. Out of nowhere Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo jumped down landing at Sasuke's sides.

"I told you Suigetsu about the chakras. And look at what we have here, three leaf losers."

Karin's eyes fell down on Sanosake and Sakura.

"So that woman is the little harpy who tricked Sasuke into spawning that brat, should have guessed."

Sakura's face tensed with anger. She pulled her son behind her and tightens her fists.

"Envy just rolls off you, you trashy little…"

Sakura held her tongue when she felt Sanosake pull on her shirt.

"Mom, stop…"

"Quiet."

Sanosake looked at his father who was surprisely looking back at him. The he looked back at Sakura.

"Quite the little surprise Sakura."

Sasuke said coolly.

"Well, you weren't exactly around to inform were you."?

Sasuke seemed surprised how acidic Sakura's words had come out. Naruto slowly spread a smile across his face.

"This is perfect, here we first thought we were only getting Sanosake but we get both."

Sasuke pulled his sword from his belt.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto…can't drag me back to the village if you're dead."

Everyone tensed, moving to their toes. Then in an instant they clashed. Karin went right for Sakura, while Kakashi handled Suigetsu and Jugo. While Naruto and Sasuke went head to head. Sanosake watched in horror, he had never seen a real advanced shinobi battle. What he was witnessing was unreal; he could hardly follow their movements. Trees were getting ripped out of the ground of destroyed all together. Karin managed to cut Sakura across the arm throwing a kunai, which landed near Sanosake.

"Mom!"

Sanosake yelled. But Sakura was back on her feet and healed her wound instantly, an act which seemed to anger Karin. Kakashi seemed to being finding a bit a difficultly because the team combo of Suigetsu and Jugo but he was handling it well. What Sanosake's eyes kept darting to was his father's battle, each time Naruto was heading in for an attack Sanosake found himself wanting to call out in warning, he felt ashamed.

"Rasagen!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke, and without thinking Sanosake rushed picking up the kunai Karin had thrown and shot it had Naruto. Hitting him between the shoulder blades, Naruto fell forward, dropping his rasagan, while Sasuke took the oppuntinty with his sword and sliced into Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto!"

Sakura punched Karin through a tree and rushed towards Naruto catching him as he collapsed.

"Sasuke! You could have killed him!"

Sasuke swiftly kicked Sakura back away from Naruto.

"Stay out of it Sakura, this is what Naruto has been waiting for."

Sanosake couldn't believe it, he had just wounded and helped almost kill someone who was like a father to him and his mother was also hurt because of that. Tears swelled in his eyes. How did this come to be… Sanosake turned and ran, using whatever chakra he had he took off, jumping into the trees. He had to keep running, he couldn't stay and watched, he had to run.

Sakura wiped the blood from her mouth as she saw Sanosake take off. She tried to get to her feet to chase after him but had to defend when Karin reappeared. Naruto somehow got to his feet but was surprised to see Sasuke was staring in the direction Sanosake had run in.

"He's your son Sasuke, how can you be so cruel…"

Sasuke regained his composure and attacked, his fight with Naruto continued, though his thoughts were jumping, how much trouble could his son get into out in the middle of nowhere.

Sanosake kept running his tears dripping behind him. What had he done, if he had never had run away none of this would have happened, if he wouldn't have been stupid he wouldn't have betrayed Naruto..

"Betrayed…I'm following the Uchiha tradition…"

Sanosake stopped and dropped to his knees gasping for air.

"Why…why can't I escape my name!?"

Sanosake slammed his fists onto the ground.

"Because Uchiha's carry the same fate and dream…to gain power and to use that power no matter what…"

Sanosake turned suddenly, and his face fell whiter than a sheet. A man stood a mere yard away, Sanosake hadn't even sensed him, he wore a black coat with strange red clouds. What was the most startling was his dark eyes and hair, an appearance that looked like his father's, an appearance that looked like his…

"I've been waiting for you…I've been very excited ever since I found out you were going to be born ten years ago."

Sanosake slowly backed away, but his eyes couldn't leave the man's.

"You're coming with me."

Sanosake made another move to move to run but didn't get anywhere, a heavy pain crushed against his neck and he fell into darkness.

Itachi held his nephew under his arm before creating his jutus signs. In a cloud of smoke a weasel appeared and Itachi handed him a note and envople.

"Deliver this to my little brother, he may find the contents interesting."

The weasel headed off as did Itachi with Sanosake.


	11. for your son, against your brother

What's mine is yours

Ch. 11

The battle raged on. Karin screamed at Sakura furiously. _How could this little pink trap be better than me? My chakra skills cannot be equal to hers…_

"What sort of food pill are you taking witch?"

Karin shouted dodging another powerful blow from Sakura. Sakura just smiled and continued her attack. She knew she could win. Most of Karin's attacks were chakra based and her own chakra skills were second to none. That's what made Sakura one of the best medical ninja the village has ever seen, and Karin was going to learn that the hard way.

"I don't need a food pill,"

Sakura allowed Karin's attack to cut into her arm.

"You see, like you I too studied directly under a Sanin, however that was a long time ago. I'm sure you have heard of the new Sanin."

Karin grinded her teeth as Sakura easily healed her wound on her arm in less time than it took to actually complete the hand sign.

"Well of course, my Sasuke is one because his power is unmatched."

Sakura scowled and punched the ground sending Karin off balance.

"You idiot. The Sanin are three ninja with equal power to balance each other. Yes, Sasuke is one, but he can't be all three."

Sakura pointed over at Naruto who was fighting Sasuke impressively, though Sakura was still worried about his wounds.

"The other two you might ask…that would be me, and Naruto."

"There's no way you can match my Sasuke's power."

Sakura punched Karin hard in the face sending her flying several feet back.

"You are a fool, I may not match Sasuke's ninjutus or genjutus but he can't hold a candle to my medical ninjutus and chakra control. And if you say he's your Sasuke one more time I will rip you legs and arms off and beat you with them!!"

Karin attacked and Sakura saw opportunity. They locked hands pushing against each other; Sakura could feel Karin trying to absorb her chakra.

"I'm going to get rid of you and that little spawn of yours, then Sasuke and I can finally be together."

Sakura took the chance and finally put her plan into action. How could Karin forget about her strength was anyone's guess. Sakura crushed Karin's hands in hers forcing Karin onto her knees.

"You listen well, Sasuke will never love you and whether you like it or not me and him will always be apart of each others lives because of Sanosake…and whether you like it or not….Sasuke is Sanosake's FATHER!"

Sakura yelled socking Karin in the chest knocking her out cold and bleeding, staggering back Sakura bent down on a knee to catch her breath. She had used too much chakra in the last few days and hadn't rested fully, and the battle made it worse especially waiting so long to get Karin off her. Her eyes looked over at Sasuke and Naruto whose battle you couldn't see a clear winner,

"Some things never change."

Sakura mumbled finally standing up and ran in the side to give Kakashi a hand.

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face as his knuckles began to bleed.

"Sasuke!"  
Naruto charged but Sasuke was ready, he slipped passed Naruto's clone and threw his hands together, a hand sign Naruto knew well.

"Fireball jutus."

Of course every time Naruto sees that jutus it gets bigger and bigger. Naruto jumped away sacrificing a few clones.

"Give it up Naruto, you won't beat me."

"I have too because Sasuke it's not only Sakura I promised to bring you home for, so now I have double the motivation to drag you home."

They charged Sasuke's sword locked with Naruto's kunai.

"Sasuke…why won't you come home… I can't control if you are in love with Sakura, though I believe you still are, but you will be around for your SON!"

Naruto pushed back.

"I see how that's none of your business, Sakura needs to move on with her life and find someone who can love her, she's the one whose dragging Sanosake through the mud. If either of you cared for him you should have said I was dead."

Sasuke pushed back. But noticed Naruto's smile.

"Are you saying you care? You care that Sanosake has to know his father is a traitor. Cause believe me he has wanted you around all his life."

Sasuke pushed hard, sliding across the ground.

"Do you think I will stop my hunt for Itachi because of a kid."

"You kid!"

They continued to push back and forth because who ever gave in was going to get a nasty slice through the body.

Out of nowhere a weasel jumped on Naruto's head knocking him to the side and jumped down at Sasuke's feet.

"Whaaa!?"

Naruto did a face plant. Sasuke jumped back staring at the weasel. The weasel walked over and dropped the scroll at Sasuke's feet before looking at Naruto and hissing. Naruto jumped back. Then in a cloud of smoke disappeared. Sasuke hesitantly picked up the scroll, opening it his eyes scanned over it. His head shot up.

"Suigetsu, Jugo! Grabbed Karin and go into the land of Tea. Itachi is there, I need you to go scout the area. Hurry."

Sasuke ordered, Suigetsu and Jugo jumped back looking not so sure but grabbed Karin and started off, leaving Sasuke' s old team with him. Naruto looked at Sakura then at his best friend, he knew the look Sasuke was giving, something was wrong.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto walked cautiously seeing how Sasuke now held out the piece of paper. Naruto's eyes scanned over it and gasped.

"What the…No way!"

His eyes darted from Sasuke and to the paper, finally he held it up in the air.

"Sakura! Kakashi-sensei come quickly!"

After everyone had been given a look Sakura was on the brink of tears, Naruto and Sasuke were having a private conversation a few yards away, while Kakashi was trying to calm Sakura down.

"My baby…why did I let him go!!"

"Sakura don't worry, I don't think Itachi plans to harm him, we'll find him."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't run from this, he's your son, in the hands of your brother."

Sasuke had his hands folded and eyes closed. Then finally,

"Just for now, will I rejoin team seven.

A/N

Team Seven is back!!


	12. Sometimes its not enough

Sorry for the long wait. So this chapter is a BIG THANK YOU to one of my readers RaiRai whose review kicked me in the butt and onto the computer.

Here we go….

This chapter is more of a Naruto and Sasuke friendship chapter with a slight Sasuke and Sakura, no action right now but they hit a lot of important things.

What's mine is yours…

Chapter 12

Sakura and her team sat in the camp they build up for the night. _Team…. That's a good one. _Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was sitting across from Naruto both looking at the fire. Kakashi-sensei was somewhere scouting the area. I couldn't even stand looking at that…man.

How I fought so hard for him, fought for me and fought for our son. Now my son has been kidnapped and his father sits by Naruto not looking the least bit Naruto.

Yet I couldn't help the ache in my heart, the pain I was feeling was terrible, I wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, feel his lips against mine. I wanted him to hold me like he did back when everything was okay, before Sanosake, before his second betrayal.

I hated myself for these feelings; I should only be thinking about my son, not a traitor.

"Sasuke what about your other team? The one with the odd-balls."

Naruto said absently drawing in the dirt with some kind of stick. Sasuke sat unmoving staring into the fire, not moving an inch.

"Like you're one to talk. I send them a message saying I was trying another route and would meet up with them later. They will stay where they're posted until I say further."

Sasuke said. I clenched my hands into tight fists breaking the sticks I was gathering into tiny pieces. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at me, I turned a bit embarrassed. Standing up swiftly I turned my back away.

"I'm going on a walk."

I said suddenly and sternly. With that I walked away and into the woods. They knew I wouldn't go far but Naruto still gave me an uneasy look. I glared back.

Sasuke POV

I watched Sakura walked away until she was out of my line of vision. Naruto continued to stare blankly into the burning embers. If someone were to have told me weeks ago where I would be right now I would have killed them thinking they were too insane for their own good. Yet here I was again, with Team seven in search for my son.

_Sanosake. _When I first found him I couldn't believe it almost, for me to have a child. Not that it wasn't possible. I remember that night Sakura and him had very clearly a night I think back on when I wasn't thinking about Itachi. But now I'm angry because Itachi has been on my mind less and less now. I kept thinking about words Sanosake had said to me about his desire to have me in his life despite what I have done, his own harsh words about how he talked about Sakura.

_Sakura. _An aching pain erupted in my chest, a pain I had kept locked away for many years, yet seeing my son and seeing my team again brought it up. It was just like the last time they came after me, memories of the past would come and I would start to regret me decision for leaving. Yet when we find Itachi I will kill him this time, but what will I do after he's dead.

I had thought about this many times over the years, I couldn't believe the village would forgive betrayal twice. Originally I had planned to just live out the rest of my life as a rogue shinobi not doing evil but not seeking to do good. If someone was getting mugged I would step in but say nothing, I would pass homeless people and not care an inch even if it were a child. Yet now my mind was changing. I had a son now, the line of Uchiha has continued. I can't imagine going about the rest of my life now without seeing my son anymore. For the week he's been with me I felt more complete, I cared more about safety about being there and watching him sleep and making sure he was okay. I even enjoyed the arguments we got into; I felt the connection between us. I couldn't fight the desire to train him like my father so rarely did for me, I didn't want Sanosake to have a father who couldn't show affection yet he I was a stone.

"Sasuke, what are you planning to do next?" Naruto asked as if he was reading my mind.

"To keep living." I said distantly. Naruto sighed. Leaning back he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah but what are you living for? I mean, life is offering you a lot."

I didn't answer. I just stared at the sky too, listening to him continue.

"Either way Sasuke. I'll be there for you."

I looked over at Naruto who was staring with a rather sad expression on his face. I recognized it as the face he wore when we were twelve at the valley of the end.

"You're still my best friend, and I know how it looks…but Sakura loves you now just as much as she always has. Not to mention Sanosake…" Naruto paused. "Sakura doesn't know this but as he was growing up, he would ask me all about you. Stories of missions we went on, funny stuff that's happened, us fighting."

"Did you ever tell him who I really am? Or did Sakura fill in those blanks?" I asked.

"I told him about our battle in the Valley. He was sad it happened but you should have seen how focused he was. He said you must have been an amazing shinobi to fight like you did at such a young age." Naruto gave a light chuckle. "In fact after that day he trained even harder than before until be was nearly hospitalized. He said he wanted to become as strong as you, to become as good as all Uchihas."

"The name Uchiha is not a name worth too much anymore." I stated.

"Maybe so Sasuke, but he cares. He wants to be great so he can protect those around him. Despite how some people look at him and don't trust him he cares about them-"

"He sounds more like your son than mine."

"Nah, he is defiantly yours. The attitude he gets sometimes, and I swear he can make me feel so stupid, a gift he inherited from you no doubt…. Sasuke he really wants to make you proud, he wants you in his life."

I broke my gaze and looked in the direction Sakura had disappeared.

"Naruto, you wan me back because of our…friendship," I wasn't sure if I should have admitted that but I knew Naruto would have gotten it even if I hadn't said the 'F' word. "But if I were to return I'm afraid that our friendship wouldn't be much, as I live in my compound."

Naruto's eyes lit up, I knew why. Just me saying I might go back gave him the hope he needed on his tiring will of getting me back.

"Sakura loves you." He said.

"Maybe, but that means nothing. I've done enough to her don't you think so. I thought you cared about Sakura; don't you want her to stop getting hurt? Or is our friendship more important than yours with her?" I asked with a smirk.

Naruto looked at me oddly.

"Sakura is like a sister to me like you are a brother, think how the middle child is suppose to act when the other two of his siblings fight. I don't' want to see Sakura hurt anymore and there are more times than I could possibly count that I want to strangle you but I believe you too will be at your happiest….together."

Naruto placed another log onto the dying fire.

"Don't' you miss…what you gave up?" Naruto asked.

I didn't answer immediately. I didn't know how to answer, it was a question I had asked myself many times but never really answered. There were so many things I had missed, to avenge my old family I risked my own.

"Yes, but sometimes it just wasn't enough." I said in more of a whisper. I felt the regret in my chest yet it was the truth.

Naruto yawned loudly before standing up. He mumbled about going to bed and told me to put out the fore when I turned in. I waited, relighting the fire I stood and walked into the woods. I wasn't sure what I was doing, for the first time I wasn't really thinking I just went, thinking to myself, this was how Naruto thought all the time- he never did.

I was surprised when found Sakura bent over a running stream, washing her face repeatedly. Yet I could still see the streams of tears running down her face. Sanosake had only been with me a week and I was angry and filled with misery at what happened and how I could have stopped it, yet Sakura has raised their son alone, I probably couldn't even understand the pain she was enduring.

I didn't say anything but walked up behind her, she knew it was me without turning around. I expected she would tell me to go away or start yelling. Instead she washed her face a few more times and spoke to me in crackling voice.

"I want our baby…I want our son Sasuke." She cried.

I stared at the ground, not knowing what really to say. Even I was surprised, in on swift movement Sakura turned and slapped me across the face. I could have moved but didn't. It wasn't that hard, just enough to leave a warm red mark; but then she pressed her face into my chest and cried. I would have usually stood unmovable but she needed more. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around her, holding them against my chest as she continued to cry.

Sakura's POV

I could feel Sasuke hold me against his chest, actually holding me there. My heart leaped and heated remembering how my arms craved his touch. How I needed him all these years. I would lay in bed at night wishing he was beside me. Yet my son was missing and I wasn't out looking for him right now. I tied to pull away thinking I was in control again, but Sasuke wouldn't release me he kept me in his arms and I didn't fight to move anymore.

He didn't say anything as we stood there, my eyes still flooding with tears. I knew I would regret this later but I had to, my heart couldn't handle being alone anymore.

I reached up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his. I had a feeling it would be a one sided kiss knowing that Sasuke wouldn't pull away, but I was surprised when Sasuke kissed back. He held me tighter and kissed me again. We said nothing still but when we parted I pressed my head against his chest again, though I wasn't sure when I started falling asleep but the last thing I remembered was Sasuke lifting me into his arms and carrying me back to camp.


	13. one down

What's mine is yours

Ch. 13

Sanosake slowing peeled his eyes open, surprised to see the familiar face of Itachi Uchiha watching him a few yards away. Sanosake struggled trying to move away but his legs and arms were bound.

"I expected you to awaken by now." Itachi said standing to his feet. Sanosake tried inching away from his uncle cutting his arms on the ground.

"Get away from me. If you touch me you'll regret it." Sanosake warned. Itachi grabbed his nephew by the collar and lifted him off his feet.

"Who would protect you? Your mother? Your mother who couldn't even track her own son down and let him escape the village? Or maybe Naruto? That beast who can't even take care of himself." Sanosake crushed his teeth together. "Then again Naruto shouldn't have to be responsible for you, after all he's not your father."

"Don't you ever speak about Naruto like that or my dad." Sanosake snapped.

Itachi shook his head.

"Your father is a failure, betraying the village-"

"Like your one to talk!" Sanosake yelled. Itachi glared at him and sat him down on the ground.

"You don't know what your talking about. He should have stayed with the village when he was twelve, the village shouldn't have let Oirchmaru take advantage of him." Itachi sat Sanosake down before turning his back and grabbing the ladle of water from the small bucket in the corner near the cave entrance. Sanosake studied his uncle as he brought it back and pushed near his lips. Sanosake bit his lips, "It sounds more like you're looking out for my dad."

Itachi pressed the ladle to his lips again, this time Sanosake opened his mouth allowing a small of water between his lips.

"Sanosake-" Sanosake seemed taken back at not only the mention of his name but at the tone he heard it in. "The village, I sacrificed a lot for them, for the elders at least."

"Does 'sacrificed' mean how you wiped out our clan?" Sanosake said with thick sarcasm. Itachi studied Sanosake, hearing the term 'our clan' from someone other than Sasuke was a little odd.

If there was ever a moment Sanosake felt a strange sense of fear it was now. Itachi smiled, more of a side smile. Sanosake flinched when Itachi's hand came down on his head but there was no force, his uncle almost affectingly tapped his head.

"I'll explain everything when Sasuke shows, and I'm quite sure he'll bring along his old team." His smile faded as he looked down at Sanosake. "Now, youngest Uchiha, you need to go back to sleep until that time."

In one swift moment Itachi struck Sanosake in the back of the neck watching his nephew hit the floor his eyes falling shut.

Sakura POV

We didn't waste much time when we woke up and I was postive that everyone knew I had slept next to Sasauke all night, though I knew no one would bring it up, not even Naruto. Straight in the morning we took off, Sasuke said he had a strong feeling where Itachi had taken our son, and for some reason Naruto seemed to agree the moment Sasuke had mentioned it. Naruto said something about Jriaiya. A cave that was a suspected spot for Akatsuki members.

'When we get there….do we have a plan." I was looking to Kakashi-sensei and Sasauke, planning was never Naruto's thing.

"We go in there and kick his butt-" Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered picking up speed.

Kakashi and I sighed.

"Just like the old days." Kakashi said with another sigh. I tried not to smile, I wanted to but things were far from the old days.

One thing was sure, she was going to kick Itachi's butt for taking her son.

'Stop!" Kakashi ordered bring his three old students to a stop. We looked back at him, confused until we saw an Itachi shadow clone appear a few treetops ahead of us. We all glared at the clone, his eyes staring at us.

"If you think a shadow clone will stop me from killing you this time Itachi your wrong!" Sasuke yelled breaking in a charge. The shadow clone easily side stepped Sasuke and kicking him in the back. Sasuke broke his fall on his hand flipping onto his feet. Sasuke swore.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, you guys go ahead. I can handle this." Kakashi ordered. I looked over at Naruto who was watching Itachi carefully and nodded.

We were surprised when the shadow clone didn't try and stop us, we hurried towards the cave not looking back at the battle that was Kakashi had an even smaller chance in winning.

"Up ahead." Sasuke ordered. And right there a few yards away we saw….Itachi standing outside the cave, my son laying unconscious at his feet, at least that was what I hoped.

We all stopped a few yards away staring, anger in our eyes as Itachi studied each one of us.

Itachi brushed the bangs out of his face and stared at Sasuke, "You come at last little brother, this time you will not be so lucky."

Instantly his eyes flashed into a strange new sharringan.


	14. What an Uchiha is

What mine is yours

Ch. 14

Naruto POV

We approached caution and wary eyes focused on our enemy, well I wasn't blind to see Sakura was staring at her son at Itachi's feet, something I believe Sasuke I had yet to notice.

"Itachi." Sasuke said in a low menacingly voice. His hand gripped his sword with to much force he was probably hurting his own hand. I wasn't too concerned; we all knew not to make a move until Itachi did. A kunai was held tight in my hand, my feet slowly shifting; my own heart was crashing against my ribs as the beads of sweat rolled down my cheek.

"Sasuke." Itachi said in an even voice. Sasuke's brother reached down and grabbed Sanosake's shirt collar. Sakura gasped taking a half step forward but stiffen when Sasuke held his hand up stopping her. I looked over at Sasuke who hadn't removed his eyes from his older brother.

Itachi formes a single hand sign with his free hand and touched Sanosake's forehead, within seconds Sanosake's eyes began. Sanosake moaned a little before coming completely back into focus. Instantly Sanosake's eyes met Sasuke's and Sakura's, his voice was horse, "Mom……Dad."

Sanosake POV

I could see mom, her eyes filled with worry as she stared. While no surprise Dad's eyes rested on me for maybe a second before returning to Itachi………Itachi.

I turned my head and looked up at my uncle, and to my surprise he was staring right at me and he continued to stare even when he opened his mouth to address dad. "Sasuke I wonder if you were just as surprised as I was when I heard of your _son._" Uncle Itachi paused for a moment still staring at me before continuing. "Well maybe I had the greater surprise, after all you accepted the fact quickly." Itachi's eyes slowly wandered over to mom and I hated the way he looked at her. I don't know why, he wasn't glaring or looking smug, he looked as if he was observing.

"Sakura Haruno- First Degree Medical Shinobi, apprentice to Fifth Hokage Tusnade and one of the next generation Sanin." Itachi said in a calm voice like he was reading off a piece of paper. "It has been ten years since our previous encounter, correct?" I didn't know if he expected an answer or not but mom shifted slightly tightening her deadly fists. Finally Itachi's eyes landed on Naruto.

"Yes, the nine-tailed fox Naruto Uzumaki. First Degree jounin and rumored to actually be the next Hokage of the Leaf. Another of the new generation Sanin." Itachi gave a weak dry laugh, I wasn't sure if I was the only one who heard it. "All three of you again-"

"Are you just trying to stale Itachi?" I jumped at my father's voice. It sounded more threatening than anything I can remember. Itachi gave a light sigh.

"Very well we should proceed."

Instantly Itachi dropped me at his feet causing a nervous reflex from mom and Naruto, I could see my father hadn't moved an inch.

"It's all very simple, a trade."

"A trade?" Sasuke mimicked.

"Yes, for your son." I was surprised but no stupid. I knew what Itachi wanted. My eyes shot to Naruto. It was a year ago I found out what Naruto was….or what was inside him yet despite the truth I still could completely believe it. To everyone's surprise I was the one who spoke.

"No way you're getting Naruto." My voice was softer and unfortunately did sound like a childs compare to my father's. Itachi looked directly at me and spoke.

"Yes I guessed that would come from….one of you. That's why I am going to make a deal with you…Sanosake."

Everyone was taken off guard with that one. I doubled back to look at my parents and Naruto who suddenly became much more tense than usual, thankfully my father spoke.

"Do you think I will honor a deal you make with a child." He said coldly.

Itachi ignored him.

"Sanosake…how would you like return home with your mother and Naruto?" Itachi stared directly at me, my voice faded away. "Tell me nephew, don't you want to go home …………

Sakura's POV

"………..You, your mother and Naruto? Go back to training and working towards your goal of protecting the village you love," my breath caught watching Itachi talk to Sanosake, thoughts wondering what Itachi was playing at. "Aren't you tired of this battle that has nothing to do with you? Aren't you tired of the disappointment Sasuke has caused you?" Sanosake was hanging onto every word from Itachi. "Don't you have a right?"

"A….right?" Sanosake said weakly.

"That's right. All those villagers stop and staring at you because of your father and his betrayal. All talking about how much you look like your father and how you will most likely follow in the Uchiha footsteps…..and because of that they don't trust you……so isn't it your right to hate Sasuke?"

I felt like there was no more air around me. Itachi was picking at the one thing I had tried so hard to protect my son from since he was born. Hatred. Hatred that for the Leaf drove Itachi away, hatred for Itachi drove Sasuke away and now Itachi wanted to plant that deadly seed in my son and drive him from Sauske. A hatred that I too have been trying to fight for too many years.

"Shut up!" I yelled surprising even myself. Itachi didn't seem bothered.

"Hate…my…fa-father?" Sanosake repeated. "I don't hate…" Sanosake froze.

Sasuke's POV

I knew what Sanosake was remembering. Back when we had departed from the rest of my team, and talked in the woods, Sanosake told me he was trying to figure out if he hated me, he never did answer. Itachi continued.

"You have every right to hate him. Just like Sasuke has every right to hate me. You know he was your age when he started hating me. Sanosake……he has abandoned your mother- twice really and you. "

"But he didn't know about me." Sanosake interjected looking up hopelessly.

"My little brother does not care about you, can you remember at any time you spent with him that he mentioned returning with you to the leaf?" Itachi asked.

"No….he always said he would make sure I got handed back to the Leaf…"

"Exactly. Handed back. Sasuke was going to hand you back like you were a lost dog of an important feudal Lord, he had no intention of returning with you or even seeing you again. You are something he came across and was burdened with."

"But…."

"He fought your mother and Naruto when they came to find you….He allowed you to get captured."

"By you!" Sanosake pointed.

"True, but it was your father's duty to protect you, like right now. Tell me honestly is Sasuke here to save you or to fight me."

I watched like living stone as Sanosake looked over at me. I was shocked to see the hurt in his eyes I he stared. He dropped his head and whispered. "For you."

Yet somehow I couldn't find the voice to oppose him. To call out that he was wrong, I couldn't fight the fact that Itachi was a mere fifty yards away how the last thirteen years of wandering meant nothing now that I had him.

Itachi spoke again.

"Yes, so I'm telling you Sanosake, you can go home with your mother, Naruto and Kakashi if he's still in one piece, just leave your father behind. Let the last two Uchiha deal with our pasts. After all you are not an Uchiha, your parents were never married, you were born a Haruno. This is none of your concern and Sasuke is a man you shouldn't have to endure, after all he cares about noting except his own ambitions."

Itachi's words were true, despite my sons sitting a foot away from death, I had to get to Itachi after all Sanosake wasn't an Uchiha. This was between Uchihas.

"Well Sanosake, what have you decided. To go home with the people who love you and free your mother of the pain of losing you and Naruto gets to live another, while we brothers handle our own problems. After all, your father doesn't care what happens to you; in fact he hates you for existing. Your just another thread he must sever from the village he betrayed and hates."

I could see tears in Sakura's eyes that she fought back still ready to charge in at any moment to save her son.

Sanosake's voice was weak and cracking as he stared at the ground, I froze when I saw small drops of rain fall from his eyes and hit the ground.

"Pain……..hatred…….that's all Uchihas are………alone."

At that moment I felt my son slip away from me.

A/N

That's for all you guys getting my butt in gear, I believe two more chapter and I'm done, thanks for being loyal readers!!


	15. The living will of the Selfish

Chapter 15

The will of the Selfish

No Character POV

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Sanosake said, his voice cracking.

"So just go home then, and forget about being an Uchiha."

Itachi lowered his hand on Sanosake's head. Sanosake's eyes shadowed over as he spoke.

"But if you're dead…my father might come home-" In a swift movement Sanosake created several hand signs and looked at Itachi.

Fire spurred from his mouth heading directly from his mouth. Itachi didn't move allowing the fire to consume him. The fire raged, Sanosake tried to back away because the flames were spreading a little and the heat was burning at him. Naruto charged in appearing behind Sanosake grabbing him by the waist and pulled him back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sanosake." Sakura cried wrapping her arms around her son, tears finally falling from her eyes as she crushed Sanosake to her chest.

"Did I get him?" Sanosake said in a muffled voice.

"Don't be a fool, Itachi can not be beaten by the likes of a child." Sanosake looked sharply at his father.

"He's right Itachi is nearly trying to entertain us." Naruto added walking over and standing next to Sasuke.

Sanosake pushed away from his mother and looked at the where the raging blaze use to be, Itachi stood unchanged. Like he was hit with more of a warm breeze than a inferno.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto turned to him. "Take Sakura and Sanosake and go home. This is my destiny."

"Sasuke, I'll help you fight."

Sasuke gave a smug smile.

"Isn't it your job as future of the Village hidden in the Leafs to protect the innocent first? Are you really going to fight here and now with a child clear on the battle field?"

Naruto's fists tighten. He looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura take Sanosake and return to the village."

Sakura stood up walking over to her team, her eyes hurt.

"You expect me to just leave you two idiots here, so Itachi can kill Sasuke and capture you Naruto? No, I won't leave-"

To much surprise Sasuke turned swiftly for the first time really taking his eyes off his brother.

"Why don't you think about Sanosake, he can't stay here." Sasuke said in a low frightening voice.

"I know that Sasuke but that doesn't mean I'm leaving." She mimicked his.

"Are you putting your hopeless feelings for this team over your son?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you putting your hatred above your son?" Sakura shot back.

Naruto stepped in between them motioning them that Sanosake was a foot away looking terrified at his parents. Sasuke stepped back returning to his statue like self. Sakura continued to glare.

"Sasuke I have suffered so much for your grudge, your hatred. This time, right now there is a chance to put an end to it. I will not run."

Sasuke studied Sakura for a moment before speaking. "So you intend to just leave your son here?"

"No I will send OUR son home." Sakura walked over to Sanosake. "I love you Sanosake." She said and kissed his cheek.

Swiftly Sakura grabbed Sanosake's arms and held them behind his back before applying a seal to his wrists.

"Hey what are you doing Mom?" Sanosake struggled against the seal but it was fultile. Sakura looked over at Naruto giving him a nodded. Naruto bit his thumb creating summoning hand signs. Throwing his hand to the ground in a cloud of smoke a small orange frog appeared.

"Hey Boss." The frog greeted. But his smile left when he saw the serious face of Naruto.

"I need you to take Sanosake back to the village and report to the Hokage about our battle here." The frog looked around nervously.

"Yes boss." He replied hopping over to Sanosake, who tried to back step.

"No way. You can't send me back while you guys stay here and fight." Sanosake shouted as the frog hitched him on his back.

"Take to the east, Kakashi is fighting to the south and we don't want you caught in that battle." Naruto said. The tiny orange frog nodded. Sanosake screamed again. "You can't! Let me go." The frog took off. Sanosake watched as his only family began getting smaller and smaller until the trees completely covered his view.

"This is my battle." Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto laughed.

"You didn't have a problem with us fighting with you ten years ago." Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was fighting herself from looking to the east after Sanosake.

"And if we all die here, what will happen to him?" He asked. Sakura gave a weak smile.

"If I was to die he was suppose to go to Naruto, if Naruto is dead then he is suppose to go to Kakashi,"

Sasuke gave a small smile, "And if all of us are dead?"

"Then he will go to one of the rookies." Sauske raised his brow. "Hinata will mostly take him." Saying that name forced Sakura to look over at Naruto.

Naruto knew his teammates were thinking of him, but he Hinata knew how important this was to him, he gave a disappointed smile. He still had the ring he was going to give to Hinata on their anniversary in a few weeks. Yet Naruto knew his place was here.

"Are you three ready to fight?" Itachi asked speaking for the first time.

The three Sanin's readied themselves, their thoughts echoing loudly in their heads.

_This is my goal, why I'm alive to this day. To kill him and bathe my sword in his blood is my destiny._

_If I must to save Sasuke or Sakura I will use the nine-tailed fox, I must protect their dreams and my own._

_I will either die next to Sasuke and Naruto on the battle field or go back home with both, Sanosake please forgive us, we are selfish._

All three took off running directly at the older shinobi weapons and fists ready, this was it, they were going to finish it this time and either Konoha would have three more bodies to bury or one name to cross out of the bingo book. But for the next hours of twiight the ground would be littered with as much blood as the color of the sky.

a/n : Thanks to my readers, one chapter and a epilogue left, warning; my cause tears in the future. Sorry in adavance


	16. why

What's mine is yours

Ch. 16

THE FINAL CHAPTER

No character POV

Sanosake struggles against the bindings around his wrists, every breath he was cursing his mother, Father and Naruto. He had to get away he had to get back to them. He couldn't go on living with out them. He had just found his father, he couldn't let them go now.

The tiny orange frog flew through the trees hopping as fast as he could, following his master's orders.

"Let go of me now!" Sanosake shouted.

"Sorry kid, it's too dangerous to stay around here. Do you want to get killed?"

Sanosake felt his fingernails digging into his palms. His anger burning through out his body. He was not going to lose the only family he had left. "When I say let go, you will let go!"

Sanosake felt something snap within. A power ruptured through him he could feel it, traveling straight to his eyes. Two symbols of the sharingan appeared in the tiny Uchiha's eyes. Sanosake could see the seal the seal fully; he could see the weakness he didn't before. A wicked smile crept onto his face. Handsigns he didn't' know before came to him easily and like a piece of old paper he tore the seal off his wrists giving him the brief seconds to turn and kick the frog away from him. Sanosake gracefully landed on a near by branch watching the frog tumble to the ground. "Sorry but I refuse to be alone anymore, please return to the village." Sanosake jumped back across the trees rushing to his family's side, his sharrigan staring straight ahead.

I felt my body being thrown back and sent crashing into the rocks, my head hit hard.

"Itachi!" Sasuke ran past his sword held firmly in his hands, Naruto on his right a bloody kunai erected at the oldest Uchiha.

Both were tossed aside teasing their attack as Itachi avoided with only a few injuries. I jumped back to my feet, pain shooting up my spin from my arm.

_Oh no….my arm….I think it's broken…._ I crushed my teeth in pain. I knew it would take a while for me to sit and heal a broken bone. I would waste chakra I could use on my teammates.

"Stay down Sakura! We'll handle it." Naruto called charging back at Itachi, Sasuke charging from the other side. I knew I was useless unless I can use my arms, I had to choice.

"Sasuke, Naruto I need time." I shouted kneeling down.

"You won't need it," Sasuke yelled swinging his sword, "cause he's going to die now!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's sword with his bare hand throwing his little brother off to the side, before turning on Naruto and delivering a punch in his face. I watched in anger, we needed to catch him off guard, just to hold him long enough for a finishing move, but what could we do.

"Naruto! Attack again!" Sauske yelled as another charge was in play. I watched Naruto jump into the air, heading straight for Itachi. The shinobi easily deflected the blonde just when Sakura noticed Sasuke was missing. "Sasu-" I barely sounded out watching Itachi reach into the ground and pull yank Sauske out throwing him in the direction of Naruto.

I couldn't stay here and watch them continue to be thrown around I had to attack too. Another stroke of pain shot up my arm. I turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "You guys we need to catch him by surprise!"

"Now why didn't we think of that?" Sauske mocked with sarcasm. I glared looking at Naruto, "Come on Naruto, isn't that right up your alley?" I begged trying to ignore the pain in my arm. Naruto got to his feet wipping the blood away from his mouth. Not that it did any good, all of us had blood dripping from some where, all but Itachi, we had wounded him but it was useless with his eyes, even with Sasuke Itachi always had one step ahead. If only they could get one shot.

"How about this!" A voice called.

The three of us turned sharply. Out of no where Sanosake jumped from the trees heading right at Itachi.

"Sanosake!" I screamed my hand reaching out to my son. Itachi was unfazed. He grabbed Sanosake perfectly and landed a punch in my son's face.

"You are just like every Uchiha, following in the footsteps of hatred and blood shedding. I thought there was hope to put that all to an end but I guess it will be best to wipe out all Uchihas so no more hatred can be born." Itachi said locking his eyes with Sanosake's before punching him in the gut. Sanosake was thrown into the air, I watched in horror as he screamed, streams of blood came from his eyes. "Sanosake!" I yelled pushing myself on my feet.

Somehow I mange to catch him, cradling him to my chest. He looked up at me as Sasuke and Naruto rushed over. The blood ran like tears as he looked over at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Dad I thought I could get him. I had the sharrigan."

"Don't talk Sanosake, You'll be fine. Let us fight." I said placing him on the ground.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "What is Itachi talking about? All this stop the Uchiha blood tradition and hatred?"

"I don't know but he's acting like we're the ones who are going around killing." Sasuke said in an anger voice. "He' insulting our clan like they were the murderers."

"Our clan were murderers little brother. They had to be taken out they were corrupt," Itachi said walking towards them.

"You killed them, you deserve to die!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke I must stop this spiral. I will kill you and your son, Uchihas aren't fit to exist anymore."

My eyes widen in surprise, I wasn's sure if anyone else saw almost the regret in Itachi's eyes, like he didn't want to kill us, but that's impossible… but I couldn't let him hurt Sanosake.

"Mom…" I looked down at Sanosake. "Please I don't want dad to die I don't want to lose any of you."

Tears swelled up in my eyes when I saw Sasuke looking down at us, Naruto standing behind me. We all knew we were almost at out limit and would most likely die. I was willing to accept that but not now. Not with Sanosake here. Not now with the thought maybe I could bring Sasuke home, I couldn't allow them to die.

"Sasuke, Naruto be ready when that opportunity opens, we have to take it." I said.

In an instant I charged ahead. Passing both Naruto and Sasuke's surprised looks, I charged straight at Itachi my good fist ready.

Itachi easily dodged and grabbed my throat with his hand. Slowly he constricted. Perfect. "I will free the ones I love from your Uchiha curse. Now Sasuke! Naruto!"

Using all strength I had left I thrusted myself at Itachi throwing my arms around and gripping him tightly. I could hear his bones crushing.

Opportunity had opened its door and I already knew what was happening behind me.

"Sasuke NO!" Naruto yelled out but Sasuke charged forward, his sword drawn.

"Do it Sasuke!" I screamed holding against the struggling Itachi.

In less that second I saw the whole scene pass slowly. Sasuke jabbed his sword through my back passing through right into Itachi's chest. From the corner of my eye I could see the horror in Sasuke's eyes like he had just now realized what had happened. "Kill him Sasuke!" I shouted. Sasuke closed his eyes in one swift movement lighting shot out of the blade and into our bodies. It felt like a fire was burning so quickly but too slowly, the pain was like a thousand fire slowly burning my body.

My vision blurred as fell back, blood exploding from my mouth as I landed in Sasuke's arms.

I looked up at Sasuke, more surprised as my breath grew short. His once hate filled eyes were wet and moist. Shallow tears looked down on me as his eyes returned to their familiar dark color. "Sakura….why…." A question that had a million meanings. I could see the memory when I first met Sasuke. The joy I felt when I was the placed on the same team, the relief I felt everytime I was at his side in battle, and the sorrow I felt when he always left me behind. I used the strength I didn't think I had and touched his cheek, he truly didn't know what he was doing until it was too late, he was blinded by his chance to kill. He was the Sasuke I remember seeing as a genin. He hadn't changed at all.

Darkness surrounded me as I heard my son and Naruto call out, their voices getting closer, "MOM!"

"SAKURA!"

I felt my arm fall to the ground and my last breath calling to Sasuke,

"Be..cause….I love…..you."

A/N

The last chapter is the epilogue


	17. Epilogue: It takes time

What's mine is Yours

Epilogue

1 year later

I walked out of the house, the sun was just coming out from the neverending rain. A voice called out to me, I looked over seeing Naruto walking over, that same sad look on his face, "How are you doing?"

"It takes time." I answered.

"Sanosake looked better this morning." Naruto added as we walked together down the streets of Konoha.

It was that anniversary. The one that brought that pain to my heart, the once that still made me want to burn with hatred. Itachi still had gotten the last laugh.

"I know it's hard, but try and look at what you have now." Naruto said placing a hand on my shoulder. We turned down the road stopping in front of the hospitpal. Sanosake came out his body covered in bandages from a mission him and his new team had gone on and ran into a little bit of trouble. I walked up to my son and touched his head.

"You okay?" Sanosake knew I wasn't only talking about his wounds. He nodded.

"Are you okay Dad?" He asked back.

"It takes time." I repeated to him.

"Come on guys we have to go to the front gate." Naruto called waving at us.

We turned as I put a hand on my son's back guiding him with us.

Hinata ran towards, her new wedding ring clear on her finger. She embraced Naruto before turning towards us, he pity smile clear on her face.

"You guys are late." She said in her whisper voice.

My eyes dropped, I didn't want them to know the aching pain in my heart the deep hatred I still kept but I didn't care to hide it anymore. Naruto moved towards me his blue eyes looking sad but unyielding.

"Sasuke…..you and Itachi…."

"I don't want to talk about it Naruto, I told you it will just take…."

"…Takes time." The four of us looked over. A gentle smile hardly visible on my face. Sakura pushed threw the crowd walking over to us. "Of course it will take time getting over the shock of why Itachi had actually murdered your family. Just the thought that they were going to rebel against Konoha." Sakura kissed me on the cheek and ruffled Sanosake's hair before turning her attention to the newborn boy in her arms.

It was the anniversary of Itachi killing my clan, but now I knew the truth. He had done it to protect the village from my clan's rebellion. Yet he spared me because he cared, he loved me. I had spent my whole life hating him yet he was only doing his duty to protect our village and me. He got the last laugh, he knew all this and died. I was the one slapped in the face with the truth.

I looked up at Sakura as she knelt down to Sanosake and tried to fix his hair, Naruto and Hinata laughed.

Somehow I had made it. I didn't die and the Uchiha legacy of hatred had ended. I looked at my sons, both clearly Uchihas. I had been saved and given much more than I deserved.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Sakura asked.

I reached over and touched my new son's head before looking at the woman I never thought I would but I did love.

"Our next kid should be a girl." I said a smirk playing on my lips.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Geez Sasuke can't I get one before you completely rebuild you clan again." He joked. Hinata turned an instant red elbowing Naruto in the gut.

"Naruto.' She said flushed.

Sanosake smacked his head embarrassed at his parents, "Oh please." He mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes shifting her baby to the other arm and taking my hand with her free one.

"We'll talk about babies after our dinner with Kakashi and when our little boy here is at least old enough to walk maybe." Sakura joked and smiled pulling at me hand.

We all headed back down the streets of Konoha, this day still brought pain to my heart but I knew I wouldn't want to change anything, my new life was what I needed, to get over the past……well, it just takes time.

THE END

A/N

Man I'm glad I'm done….THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS AND THOSE WHO MESSAGED ME LIKE CRAZY TO GET MY BUTT INTO GEAR……………...review please I put a lot of work into this story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
